The Renegades: Chapter 6
The Renegades Chapter 6 Diana Vasquez Getting to the island was hard, and I had to swim as fast as I can, but thankfully I still have the endurance to last that long. I managed to swim a couple of kilometers from San Francisco beach to this remote island. And once I was near the island, I power jumped out of the water and into the island. The island is really cool, because it's a remote island where it wasn't inhabited by the titans or monsters that tried to kill us. Looks like I was the first one to get to this place, and I looked around, and one by one, a boy, a girl, and another boy came to this place. And Kazuki was quite right. I did make Kronos mad during the last stand, where I hold off the enemies for about 30 minutes or so. Kronos was pissed because he said it was a major delay in his plans. "So, you probably already know our purpose of getting here." Kazuki said, as I stood beside him. "The titans have ruled for over 20 years as of now, and they're treating us like animals. We have to put an end to this slavery." "Kronos' palace is right on Mount Othrys." I told the rest. "If we can get there first, we can cut off the titans for good." "But there are defenses set up around the mountain." Kazuki said. Since it's Kronos' palace, it has to be logical that there will be defenses around the mountain, and the defenses are the guards themselves. Or they could be plotting to place underground defense systems that could pop out at anytime. "Right. Our first priority is to take out any defense systems first." I told them. "I've seen their defense system just about every square mile. That would be very hard to take down, especially when they can surround you with turrets." Kazuki said. "We have to split up and take them down." "I bet I can do that." I told him. "I've seen their turrets, and it's precisely the same one as the one used when I was on a covert operation." "Diana, are you sure?" Kazuki asked. "I've been in the war the entire time. Of course I'm sure." I smiled at him. I just wished that my magic would be the same as when the titan war broke out. "But now, we have to exercise." Kazuki said to everyone. "Seeing that we are straight from Slavery, we can't just send you on missions. We have to train before we can send you on missions." So, Kazuki, I, Janari and Devon settled for the base, and we made our own training grounds and bunks. It was hard work, but it really paid off. I walked off from the cushion where we landed, and turned to the left, where this door looks like it hasn't been opened in ages. The door was made of heavy duty carbon steel. Kazuki tried to open the door, and he managed to open just a few centimeters apart, and then he fell down. "Need help?" I offered him. "Yeah, pull this with me." He said. Then I get to one side, and he get to the other, and together, we pulled. I pulled the door with nearly no effort at all, while he struggled to push on the door, and finally after about half a minute, he did open the door. "Oh... look at this. Our lost equipments." I said, as I took my bow and enchanted quiver with arrows, and my two hunting knives. I put the bow and quiver with arrows on my back while I strap the two hunting knives on my thigh, and Kazuki grabs two short swords. I looked around and saw a lotion I used to wear while I am on quests and wars, and this lotion will help keep my skin dry. There's quite a lot of magic items over there, and I really wanted to test out if my magic is still with me, so I raised my hands and the magic items levitated themselves as they transformed into anything that they are designed to do, and I put them down again. "Phew, I guess I still had it." I said, as I walked towards the training area, where both Janari and Devon were waiting there, waiting for training. As soon as we reached to the training room, I told them what I found on the locked door just behind the glass door. Both Janari and Devon began to look at the small room that we found and Devon appeared to find his ring in the small room. Janari is rummaging through the pile of weapons, as if looking for the best weapon that she could find. Janari went back to the training area, as if she decided to pick her weapons later. I guess it's time for hand to hand combat lessons first. There's a large area of training ground in here, which measures about one hectare of square. Kazuki led us to the wall of steel. "The first and most basic rule about fights is that your own hand is a weapon. Use it well, and you can overcome most enemies and monsters." I said, as I punched the steel with my bare hands, and the steel really made a good sized dent as I made the second throw at the steel wall, and I noticed the steel is real, and my fist did go all the way through as I yanked it back. The others tried to do the same, but they can't even make a dent on it. "I didn't mean to try it on the steel. I've had centuries of practice. Let's start out on each other first. Everyone grab a partner. Now the boys hold out your palms like this." I said. I held out my arms and showed my fingers close to each other and the palm is perpendicular on the ground. The boys held out the palms like that, including Kazuki. "Now, punch as hard as you can!" I punched Kazuki's hand, but not too hard as it will dislocate his arms, or even worse can happen. I just did my effortless but proper punch. Janari continued to do that to Devon's hand, and after a while, Kazuki said to switch. I then held out my palms perpendicular to the ground as Kazuki threw his best punches at me. I got to admit he was very strong, strong for someone who had been in slavery for 20 years (just like me) and have only trained when he gotten a chance. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page Category:Fan Fiction